


The Indigo Ribbon

by Floris_Oren



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Jin-E, Shin no Ippo, The Indigo Ribbon, The Jin-E arch, This takes place early in s1 before they meet Megumi, Whatever did happen to that Indigo Ribbon which happened to be Kaoru's favorite anyway?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru thinks upon the indigo ribbon she lent Kenshin before his fight with Jin-E. She explores her budding crush on him and her need to not be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Indigo Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first RK fic. I have a ffnet account with several on it. I may re-write some and feature them here in the future. Anyway. K/K is one of my first ships I ever remember. I have also always wondered what happened with the ribbon. I assumed Kenshin laundered it and gave it back to her. But they never mention it again. I think it's one of the milestone's in their relationship and something Kaoru would keep.  
> I also wrote this out long hand, edited it a bit when I wrote it on my computer. if anyone is interested, I'll transfer it to my computer word for word so the original idea can be read. Please let me know via comment.

Kaoru can’t sleep. It’s been a couple of dizzying days since she defeated Udo Jin-e's Shin No Ippo. Otherwise known as his Terrifying freezing Technique. Only a strong, warrior spirit can defeat it. And she did. She thought she would die, but she was more fearful of Kenshin becoming a Hitokiri again. It wasn’t something she ever wanted to see. Or want for him. Kenshin was...well. She wasn’t sure. But she wanted him to stick around.

She glanced down at the intricately box in her lap. She traced the lotus flower that took prize place on the box with a finger. Inside lay the indigo ribbon she’d lent Kenshin on the river bank, before he was supposed to fight Jin-e. Before Jin-e had kidnapped her in order to turn Kenshin into a Hitokiri again. In the chaos that followed the fight, she’d forgotten all about the ribbon. Kenshin had to report to the Police Chief and she had to write a report about her part in it.

Kenshin absconded with the ribbon and tried his hardest to scrub the blood out. Yet, a shadow remained. She traced it with a couple of fingers reverently, a small, gentle smile lay upon her lips as she thought back to that moment on the river. To her need of having Kenshin at her dojo, her side even. She blushed.

She’d never thought about a man in that manner before. It was unseemly for a young woman like her. But she never spoke of it. To anyone. These were private thoughts that only her diary ever saw.

The ribbon, a memory of herself, not only held that of her father - who had given it to her - but of Kenshin as well. It was used to make sure he came back to her. Because it was important. She didn’t have many gifts from her father. This and the wedding Kimono her mother wore are the only one’s she’d ever gotten from him.

And even though the ribbon holds onto Kenshin’s memory by his blood, she finds that she can’t be very angry about it. The ribbon has become even more important to her. Because the blood represents more than life. It represents Kenshin’s courage, and strength.

She picked the ribbon up and held it up in the moonlight which filtered in from the open doorway; It took on a deeper shade of blue, almost turning black. The shade of blood seemed to become deeper, easily seen in the light. Kaoru blinked tears away from her eyes. She refused to cry. She had already shed tears for her father, and for Kenshin. Kenshin was safe and sound in the dojo. He wouldn’t be able to fight for a while. His shoulder wound wouldn’t allow it.

Kaoru glared at the wall beyond the ribbon; “If any one does come picking a fight, it’s me they’ll fight.” she vowed.

She blinked, her gaze going back to the ribbon. it was wrinkled now thanks to her strong grip. She let up and folded it again. She tried to sooth more of the harsh wrinkles. But they wouldn’t go away and she soon gave up. She decided to wear it after class tomorrow, with her yellow Kimono. The one that brought Kenshin’s gaze to her more often and had him looking longer.

She’ll have him, eventually. She had to blush again. She also never thought anything about marriage. Most men didn’t want a dojo master as wife, especially since her cooking wasn’t anything to write home about. But Kenshin is different. Kaoru can’t exactly explain how. But it seems as if he doesn’t mind her lack in domestic skills.

She sighs fondly and puts the ribbon back into the box and then into the chest she keeps her better Kimono’s. She crawls back to bed. With a yawn she pulls the covers up and turns to the open doorway. The moon is high, the night quiet.

Outside, on the roof, Kenshin sits keeping watch. His thoughts on Kaoru who is finally able to sleep peacefully under his protection. Despite the wounded shoulder.

END


End file.
